9.1.1 ANALYTICAL CORE SHARED SERVICE The overall mission of the Analytical Core Shared Service (ACSS) is to provide Cancer Center invesfigators with centralized resources and expertise in performing analytical chemistry assays and pharmacokinefic and pharmacodynamic data analysis and interpretation. Specifically, the Analytical Core Shared Service has the following aims: [unreadable]To provide support in developing and implementing chromatography-based bioanalytical assays for quarifification of cancer therapeufic and preventive agents, nutrients, carcinogens, and endogenous biochemicals in biological specimens; [unreadable]To provide support in quanfitafive analysis of cancer therapeutic and preventive agents, nutrients, carcinogens, and endogenous biochemicals in clinical and preclinical specimens; [unreadable]To provide support in developing proper sample handling and storage conditions for specimens collected for bioanalytical assays; [unreadable]To provide support in designing pharmacokinetic sample collection schedules and pharmacokinefic and pharmacodynamic data analysis and interpretafion. These services allow for the assessment of drug/nutrient/carcinogen exposure and disposition. Services provided by ACSS also support measurement of endogenous chemicals as surrogate cancer-risk biomarkers and pharmacodynamic endpoints. These lines of research have been essential to many projects currently being carried out at the Arizona Cancer Center, especially in programs with an emphasis in drug development and cancer prevenfion research.